


【气宇轩扬】《Master》

by lpmnbll



Category: like - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Like
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 14
Collections: like





	【气宇轩扬】《Master》

1“您好，先生，我是不是拿错了包？”

王皓轩注意那个男孩很久了。

男孩出淤泥而不染的气质太过于招摇，那张脸漂亮、精致的，完全不需要华丽的衣物，也不需要金钱的堆砌，有着天然的好看。

猫的爱好者，妄想把男孩儿变成自己的猫。

他弹了下烟灰，立于落地窗前对着手下说，知道怎么快速让一只家猫听话然后对你死心塌地吗？

“不知道很正常。”眼底闪过一抹灰。“简单，把它带到房间里宠爱它，抚摸它，满足它。然后你在再像一个天使一样救了它，照顾它。让它觉得你是他的救命恩人。这样它就会永远黏在你身边了。”

“那，如果是野猫？BOSS。”

“野猫？”他瞳孔猛然收缩。

那更简单，对他好就行了，如果他要跑..就千方百计绑在你身边，打断腿或者弄断手，总之也是你照顾它。不是吗？

为了博得这只猫的同意，为了顺利把这只猫抱回家去，王皓轩总找机会来到他的学校，在他周围打转。偶尔他也会在其他地方碰到这个男孩，他的朋友可真多，每天都跟不同的人玩在一起，但这么多小朋友里，还是他最好看、最独特、最能勾起人的支配欲和占有欲了。

王皓轩摆手让手下人别跟着，拉了下Bad boy银白色西装坐在篮球场，一身痞帅和这个校园格格不入。他低头看了下男孩的包，残破、褪了色泽、没有什么牌子挂着，他竟然鬼使神差找遍了整个Aurorao，特意买了同款。看到价格的时候王皓轩忍不住笑，$98，只是用在男孩身上，有有一种天生的矜贵。

翻了下外侧，学生证：Jiyang Song，EU Senior（A）.

“宋继扬。欧商大四学生..”

北欧天气变幻无常，男孩咬着橡皮筋，指尖穿过凌乱的发丝，最后将它牢牢束紧。打了一会球，穿着运动断袖，脖子上搭了一条纯白的毛巾，掀起衣服随便擦了汗，弯着身系鞋带，露出一截雪白的腰。

王皓轩看了看二人相差无几的书包，巧妙地调换位置。手中拿着属于那个男孩儿的背包，候在倾盆的雨下。只等着他找来自己便是。半响之后，抬眼看见宋继扬正朝着他的方向跑来。

“您好，先生，我是不是拿错了包？”

王皓轩笑了笑点点头，将包递给他，拿出纸巾细心地给他擦了下额头的雨滴，宋继扬有点奇怪，这人剑眉星目，五官很是精致好看，鼻梁很高，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛浓密而长，一簇一簇的，好生面熟，可他想不起来是谁了。

“有没有兴趣，到我这做事，做我的特助？宋继扬。”王皓轩往前一步，给出个忽近又忽远的距离。

“您知道我名字？不用不用，我..我请您吃饭，以表感谢..”宋继扬说不出原因，视线有些躲着他，但唇角抿着。

他的重点明显放错了，因为——王皓轩现在对他很感兴趣。

“不必了，商学院下周就招新生了，拿着，下周一过来直接找我。”他松了下领带不紧不慢的邀请，一条ascot tie，黑白花纹。

“哦对了，正装。”王皓轩回头，打个响指。

2 放松，又不会吃你了  
“您..您好，我来应聘，您看下..可以吗？”一身夹克衫+衬衣，还是那副大学生的装扮，眼睛被一双银色边框的眼镜镜片挡住，因为冷一双腿有点冻得发抖。

“嗯。”王皓轩支着下巴，翻看他简历，专业履历资料上，填写的是护理学。

他指尖哒哒点着桌面，眼神直接了当吞噬着宋继扬。把笔放下，招手让宋继扬靠过来。宋继扬小步挪了几下，他继续招手，宋继扬又小心翼翼挪开几步，直到二人之间距离两个拳头。

王皓轩这个人说得好听些是不关心别人的私事，说得不好听些就是冷淡加一点孤僻。他起身，一双搭在桌上精致漂亮的手，修剪的圆润整齐的指甲，下一秒就从高级西装下面拿出卷尺。

首先是肩宽和袖长。这双手靠近宋继扬的脖颈，他轻轻歪了下头，他看见这人每根手指的每个骨节都纤直修长，黄金比例绝好地兼顾了刚和柔。戴着昂贵的手表，简约大气的格调，配上他手背上立现的青筋，不管怎么戴，不管戴在哪个骨节，都可以让人斟品很久。

王皓轩拉紧了皮尺，用手臂圈住他，手从宋继扬下颚慢慢滑过，眼前是一颗脆弱的喉结，还有一片单薄的胸膛，领子敞着，在射灯的黄光中瘦削的下颚骨活色生香。他咽了口唾沫，两手搭上那瘦削的肩膀，感到手掌下的肉体有些害怕的一阵哆嗦。

“放松，又不会吃你了。”

“对..对不起..我只是..”只一个微咬下唇的动作都有着无限风情。

接着是腰。依旧动作轻盈、娴熟，修长的手指隔着薄薄的衣物摩擦过他的腰部，像是用修长的手指抚摸猫柔顺的毛发一般轻柔。那手在胯骨的尽头处使力，然后爬山腰线，宋继扬脚尖微微动了一下，王皓轩感觉到了那种微妙。他从身后双手箍了下这60寸的细腰，没有办法停下来，和女孩子一般窄的肋骨小而突出，随着他的有意无意的抚摸，轻轻的颤抖，只拇指在上头稍稍一刮，就能听到宋继扬不断紊乱的呼吸。

衬衫下，细腻光洁的皮肤，离自己过于发干的嘴唇只有一线，只有一寸而已。

“叩叩..BOSS.”王皓轩松开了自己松开箍得发僵的手臂。浅尝即止，没有深入下去，与宋继扬保持了刚刚好的距离。

“嗯。”

是秘书带了一杯热可可与一条毛毯进来，他感激的看了一眼。王皓轩将手中的一张条子递给秘书，“照着这尺码，多拿几套，五分钟。” 

很快秘书就带了几个袋子回来，袋子上沾了小小的水珠。宋继扬接过后不知道下一步要怎么做，只是乖乖的把夹克衫和衬衫脱掉。

“老板..我，我还是，全部都换一下吧。” 

“请问，卫生间...在哪里？” 

“就在这里换。”王皓轩说，低下声音，撑着下巴不咸不淡的回他。 他仰面靠在椅子上，嘴唇翕动，卷起衬衫袖口：

“打底脱掉，”然后漫不经心的将双腿敲在办公桌，转动了一下转椅，又开口：“拉链解开，皮带抽出来，裤子脱掉，”

宋继扬半弯着腰脱下打底，拉链褪下了三分之一，脱衣服的手顿住，抬手擦了擦额头上的汗。

“脱，怎么，还想让我帮你脱？”王皓轩本来上扬的嘴角抽了抽，看似不经意地被惹怒，一个眼神过去撞见那人褪去红晕的苍白，眼尾带着一抹霞色。

王皓轩看到他温顺的被支配着，心情忽然就很好，将快要燃尽的烟捻灭，又重新抽出一根，放在齿边，再次点燃。宋继扬皱紧了眉头，他生来嗅觉敏感，加上有轻微的哮喘，根本闻不得烟味。手捂着嘴咳嗽了两声，继续着手上动作，一板一眼的穿好了西装。

色调黑白灰，是禁欲系，但是领口却大开，小脸染了些桃红，锁骨暴露在灯光之下。冷漠禁欲与性感尤物的完美结合，搭配一张纯白无瑕的脸，更显色气满溢。

真是越看越满意。  
面容清俊、长腿细腰、屁股很翘，嫩的能掐出水的年纪。简单的白衬衫黑西裤，穿在他身上，就有股说不出的气质。

那双温暖的，骨节修长的手，散发着类似阳光的味道，抹过嘴唇后，轻划过他修长的脖颈、优雅的锁骨，又帮他整理了下衣领，笑得邪肆又随性。宋继扬依旧像是怕生的小猫小狗，尝试躲他的手指，但再野的小动物也会臣服在主人的抚摸下，只是颤抖地承受。

“对不起，我没穿过这种，不大习惯...”声音黏腻腻的发出“快扑倒我”的气息，而脸上却写着“别过来”的拒绝。

手指夹着的烟快燃尽时，王皓轩眼中闪烁起欲火，手压在他身后的墙壁上，将他整个身体圈在自己的怀抱里，宋继扬无法忍受浑身上下传来的压迫感，忍不住往后挪了一下。王皓轩突然覆上他的薄唇，舌尖撬开紧闭的口腔，一点一点吸舔他的口腔，贪婪地品尝着口中的尼古丁。

明明是轻柔鹅毛扫过的触感，却给他带来莫大的刺激，宋继扬肾上腺素急剧攀升，心脏快要炸开似的，喉咙里发出极恐惧的短促气音。

他是没有反抗，也没有力气反抗，眼中带着恐惧和无奈， 他仰着头急促地呼吸着，感觉到他似乎解开了他的腰带。身体无力的靠在墙壁上，细微的金属摩擦声在他听来格外刺耳，以至于要紧紧捂住嘴巴拦住自己发出的喘息。最后，被吻得正喘不上气，只能瘫软在沙发上，由着王皓轩抱着自己，圆润弹性的臀部正好压住了他滚烫的欲望。

“你..老板，你到底要干什么，你再这样....我还是不做了，我只是一个穷小子....”直到他自己也受不住这种气氛了才开始，王皓轩一直抓住他的手腕，挣脱不开，才舍得放开了他。

“没学会伺候人之前，就别出来勾引人了。”

“我..我没有！我做错了什么你可以告诉我...可你不能...你不能...”僵持了这么久，宋继扬局促不安低下头，像是快要哭了，后颈的那块皮肤烫的快要烧起来。

这个男孩子真是可爱，用身体诱惑我，却用表情拒绝我。就这样冷冷盯着宋继扬看了两分钟，忽然伸手把他扯了过来，还没等宋继扬惊呼就被他一把按在自己大腿上。

“嗯？那我告诉你，我只有一个要求。”王皓轩的手继续在他后腰游走，时不时地还挑逗一下那未熟透的果实。 

“爬上我的床。”王皓轩小指已经擦过他衬衫领口，小指腹和胸口接触摩擦起热，另宋继扬紧张得喑哑。

“好了，乖孩子。我查了你身份，成年了。还是清清白白的穷苦出身，如果你愿意，可以跟着我。”他手臂搭在腰上，低头搭在他肩上闻闻咬咬。

在他耳边吹气又含咬，很满意的感受他身体的颤抖。只用嘴巴轻佻的戏弄着他，撩到宋继扬开始动了情。身体软的不行，好像一碰就要叫出声。蹭蹭他的脸含住耳垂抿，沉默两秒撮一口，逼他开口：“眼角怎么红润润，不喜欢吗？”

“没有，我需要钱....”

“价格，你开。”他在热耳边吹气含咬，连舔带咬，双手一捻，就独揽了大权，手上的力道更加放肆，右手撑起自己的身体，居高临下地看他一眼，左腿挤进他两腿之间。

宋继扬刚刚过了发育期，精瘦的身体，只有屁股上有点肉，那紧实又充满肉感的翘臀被触手大力抚弄，修长的大腿也被大大拉开，从小的遭遇使他被迫学会了屈服，骨血里的不明因子让他无法反抗。

他太怕了，微微向上翘的眼角已变成了粉红，水灵灵的眸子已蓄满了晶莹的泪水。

“这么喜欢哭啊？”王皓轩不是第一次这么说，但这次语气有一种说不出的轻柔，伴随而来的还有落在眼角的吻。

“睁开眼。”依旧居高临下的语气，骨子里就揉着一种绅士温柔，这种温柔让人忘却了这是惩戒或命令，从心理上感到被尊重。

“不出声？”他捻了捻宋继扬的唇角，咬唇的动作下意识放轻，“谁给你的习惯？嗯？”

王皓轩整个人透着一种极端的气质，超强的控制欲让宋继扬整个人都软了。

“别哭，我说不能哭，除非...”还是非常温柔的声，贴着少年的冰凉的耳根，嘴巴一张一合，轻吻着一字一句地说出了那三个字。

“被操哭。”

“别，别...我我答应你。”宋继扬身体还软着，别别扭扭的羞愤欲死。

又被堵住嘴抓住他手腕压在沙发上，感觉到他那迷茫不知如何安放的舌头在嘴里打转，他轻轻的吸吮便把那人思绪带了回来。大手游走到了两腿中间，在上面轻轻一拨，一声轻哼从他鼻里挤出来，压抑克制尚在怄气的声线一瞬溢满了情欲，带动浑身一个激灵。

他发现了自己羞耻的喘息，露出惊慌失措、气急败坏的表情，遮脸的手改为掩嘴巴，强行把受到强烈刺激而不自觉地吐出的愉悦叫声压抑下去。

西装革履的衣冠禽兽。说最温柔的情话，最做禽兽的事。

宋继扬听出了话语中的威胁，他走出总裁办公室后暗暗骂道。他知道这时不宜久留，便扶着墙壁颤颤巍巍的站起来，腿软得厉害，松手他就会摔倒，只能扶着墙缓慢的走着。

3 没人知道他在床上，是什么样子

最终他没能离开，因为他需要钱，他需要大把大把的钱去养活那个无底洞的家，还有与自己相依为命的妹妹。

宋继扬外表看起来清冷禁欲，一个月实习期忙着谈工作、处理事务，看起来那么正经。每日穿着剪裁得当的西装，熨烫得工整考究，大家也没见过他说笑，总觉得他不食人间烟火，也不好接近。

一大早，整个69层静悄悄的。宋继扬扣着帽子，嘴巴里塞着面包，推开办公室的门时感到了一阵暖意，秘书小姐也不在。尽管整个办公楼都开着暖气，但总裁办公室似乎更热一点，他踩上浅灰色的地毯，透过玻璃门能看见办公桌上还摊着写了一半的工作报告，一边的水杯氤氲出乳白的雾气，没注意到有人从宽大的办公桌后抬头看他。

“对不起，打扰到您了。” 依旧身材修长挺拔，腿长且直，腰细且韧，肤白薄唇，扣子害羞的扣到了最上面。只是缩成一团，瘦的只剩骨架，裸露在外的皮肤苍白，皲裂且毫无血色的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，紧张得连脚趾都蜷了起来。

“早，老板...”笨拙地抬了抬眼镜，也没看到人，露出某种缱绻的神情，轻舔嘴唇，声音很小心，像只软糯的小奶猫小心翼翼地看着主人的脸色叫唤了一声。

扔在沙发上的西装外套，挂在椅子扶手上暗紫色的丝绸领带，解开两颗扣子的银白色衬衫，还有发丝掩映下的眼睛。

“站着，干什么呢？”王皓轩陷在靠椅中，声线低哑而迷离，明知故问但是贴身过去的动作很是故意。

他现在就应该转身就跑，再不走恐怕就走不了了，可身体和双脚似乎是被粘在了地面上，竟违背大脑的执意分毫未动。

“我...没事，我先，我先去做事。”手里的文件夹“嗒”得一声落在地上。他垂着脸，撇过头去不看他，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，腕间袖扣低调腕骨却风骚。

于是王皓轩挨得更近了：“还没吃饭？”

他身体还是很纤细，力气也小，腰肢已经被抓着已经差不多是圈起来了。被人从背后抱住，脖颈靠近耳垂的地方被嘴唇的触感染红一大片。小幅挣扎的时候，衬衫被拉了出来，王皓轩呼吸声就在身边，低头想逃窜时却不小心碰到了一个东西。

是属于男人蓬勃朝气的象征。他愣愣把手还覆在那，但王皓轩的呼吸声明显加重了。

“不想吃，对不起，那个..等会儿还要开会，我我先去准备。”

耳垂被不轻不重咬了一口，王皓轩低下了头竭力忍耐，“就现在。”

“不要...二十分钟...之后就开会了，有味道。”

王皓轩摸得起劲，他的重点不在此。

“20分钟？嫌不够啊，你还想要几次。”

宋继扬咬着牙，从脸红到了手指尖，身体已经动摇，意志也轻易溃退。“不，别在这里...有人。”不愿意答，好像答了，算是最后的妥协。

领带革履西装真的是毒药。

让人想要跪下亲吻他的鞋面，然后把他压在肮脏的地板上，粗暴的侵犯。

宋继扬的唇开唇又闭，扣到喉结下的纽，紧抿的唇角，压抑的音调，纠缠勾勒着，脖颈的线条，处处都是隐忍的妖娆。

坐在办公桌后的那个男人就心急火燎用指关节敲了敲桌子， “过来。”

急促的说，“坐过来。” 

王皓轩就这样挤在办公桌和宋继扬膝盖之间，用促狭的眼神从上到下打量着半裸的情儿，在办公室拉着他坐自己腿上，两人借着转椅滑动，肆无忌惮的抱着亲吻。

突然伸手把他的小东西推到桌上，滑过肩胛顺着脊柱一路往下，白衬衫遮挡背腰，皮带收束衣角，想要打开看看，布料下面是什么紧实而挺翘。宋继扬没有防备，就咬着脖子一路亲下去，双手在后背游走，仰着脖子任他去，只觉快感从脖颈处延伸开来，忍不住舔了下唇叫出了声。

他受不住力向后倒去把桌上的笔筒撞倒，他忙慌乱的用手去够，却被王皓轩一下擒住手腕。王皓轩虔诚的吻了一下，对他说：“别管他。” 

宋继扬的屁股是个好东西，总裁每每不开心的时候搂着揉捏一番，越捏手感就越好，越捏心里就越畅快，捏了几下所有烦闷就都转化成了一股火，想要掰开来那屁股泻火。

摸着摸着伸手勾下了他的西裤及内裤。

宋继扬跨坐在王皓轩身上，禁不住扭动屁股配合着触手的动作，迷离的双眼半眯着望向落地窗外，脸蛋和耳朵尖儿都是红扑扑的，身下挺立红嫩的性器一颤一颤溢出液体，滴落在平坦的小腹。浑圆柔软的屁股被揉搓拍打，嫩白的皮肤显出浅红的两个手掌印。

他最喜欢宋继扬乖乖巧巧跨坐在自己身上，无论是开玩笑还是有意而为之，屁股不偏不倚的压着他的那根东西调皮的扭来扭去，前面两根东西压着互动摩擦，后面那股缝上下夹着滑动。

大手一手托着往裆部压着，或者两手碰着，渐快渐慢的有节奏狠狠揉，揉几下不过瘾，就上嘴巴边索吻边下手，手从裤边滑进内裤里面，像操干他时那种节奏，上下颠着他的两瓣白肉引得怀中人不得不发出轻喘，受不住了就趴自己肩膀咬着自己。

“不好好吃饭，那就只能喂你了。”他单手钳制他的下颚，将他按在办公桌上，跪趴在中间，地上满是散落的文件。又迫使宋继扬收回目光直视他，瞳色遽然加深，不断释放精神控制的能力。

“我..我不会..不要这样好不好。”他看见搭档双腿之间可怕的东西，剧烈的颤抖起来。

“这里不行，马上要上班了...”

可王皓轩现在满脑子全是折腾得他动不了，没力去跟人狂欢的念头。他捏了捏他的下巴，目光灼灼道：“很快的，听话。”

王皓轩睁着那双极为好看的眼睛没有说好，可是宋继扬却知道，他真的想吃了自己。天使的肉质，美好得足够令眼前这位变态的总裁激动地血液沸腾。

9：00，董事会议正式开始。

从玻璃窗的角度望过去，王皓轩只是翘起腿，露出瘦削的脚踝，轻轻点着地面。在书桌前翻了几页书，又把整理了一半的标签归好类，着一身熨烫平整的宝蓝色西服，解开第一个纽扣的白色衬衣，露出泛着红的颈部。

他淡定地抽出双手交叠，随后职业微笑上场，“看见特助了吗？”

“没有啊，他不是很早就来了吗。”

“那我们开始。”他的声音冷淡，听起来像是一道直线般，毫无情感。

而消失了的小特助正艰难的仰起头，看着坐在面前转椅上的男人，生理性的泪水挂在浓密纤长的睫毛上，要掉不掉的，蜜糖一样的眼珠，看得人心头一颤，胯下本就半硬着的东西更坚挺了几分。

“可能他...现在还在吃饭。”王皓轩忍了半天，想要立刻将那张泛着淡淡红晕的嫩白小脸立刻压在腿间的冲动。

一米八三不算矮了，蜷缩在桌下狭小的空间里显然十分不舒服。宋继扬西装裤和内裤被拉到膝盖处，双膝压在王皓轩的皮鞋上，腰身沉下去，挺翘的臀瓣贴着后脚跟，饶是这样，宋继扬身子还是直不起来，只能向前倾着头。距离太近了，仿佛下一秒，王皓轩胯间那一包巨物就要贴上宋继扬的鼻尖。

他确实这么做了。

更加倾身向前，烫热的脸颊贴上了包裹在西装裤里的巨大，神经的搏动透过布料一下一下打在宋继扬脸上，羞耻的感觉让他完全不敢抬头再看王皓轩。可手上的动作却没停，熟练地解开了男人腰间的皮带扣。

干净的白色内裤已有了一点被晕染出的水渍，宋继扬看着那不规则的形状，像是被蛊惑了一般，伸出粉嫩的舌头，舌尖贴了上去。将他半硬欲望握在掌心，再次抬头看他。

硬得发疼的欲望，就这样精神抖擞地暴露着，宋继扬指尖青涩的一下一下点着那铃口，不时带起来一丝丝晶亮的粘液。迷迷糊糊地将凑到他嘴边的肉棒含在口中，不管不顾地整个塞进了口腔。

“咬得太紧了，我快....”王皓轩紧握着手，修剪得平整的指甲刮擦着掌心。

顶端一下子直插到喉咙口的感觉当真不好受，宋继扬喉头条件反射地吞咽了两下，激得王皓轩在他口中的物什更加胀大，撑得宋继扬小嘴里再也没有更多的余地，两腮都跟着可爱地鼓起来。

“怎么了总裁，您有什么吩咐？”

宋继扬以膝盖支撑自己，重心完全在上半身，理智差不多被彻底冲垮，只觉得被猛力抽插的食道也传来胀满的激烈快感，甚么不适和疼痛一类的感觉都感觉不到了。

“没事，继续说。秘书，打特助电话。”

桌上手机突然的震动，吓了缩在办公桌下的宋继扬一跳，头顶不小心碰到了桌子的棱角。他委屈的口舌并用地吞吃舔舐，报复似地做着深喉，嘴唇左右滑动抚慰着阴茎。味道在他口中扩散着，鼻尖贴着耻毛被搔得又麻又痒，宋继扬自己腿间的那处也泌出了粘液，被湿透的内裤紧紧裹着。

光这样含着也不是办法，他努力调整了下口中巨物的角度，好让脸上的肌肉不那么酸疼，灵巧的舌头开始沿着柱身上的褶皱细致地滑动。挺起胸乳，双手搁在男人有些腰腹处摩擦，听到王皓轩喉间发出舒服的叹息声，不禁更加卖力地舔弄，又不时模仿性交的动作前后移动着头部。

“等等，等下，能不能不出声。”

狭小的口腔紧紧地包裹着肉棒，没有一丝缝隙，后来王皓轩清了下嗓子挺动起腰来，随着他的抽送起伏着，一条柔软而又湿润的香舌柔顺地搭在肉棒的顶端蠕动着。

“总裁，怎么了？什么？”秘书疑惑的看向他。

“没事，大家讨论一下，你，把会议镜头切一下...我需要看外景。”他放下笔，露出一种奇妙的神态，笑里带着苦。

龟头在喉咙口的插得太深，欲吐感让他想咳又咳不出来，喉间发出闷闷的咕啾声，他只能难耐地耸动着身子。腰臀肌肉用力，一下一下和缓地在他口中抽插。那东西已经肿胀得不能再大。

“咳，等下，把PPT倒放，刚刚那笔并购是不是存在什么误差...我需要check一下。”被王皓轩抽出来的欲望抵在唇边磨蹭，小嘴就又被巨物挤了进来。他这次倒像是真下了狠心，快速在他口中抽送，只是仍小心地把握这力道和角度。

宋继扬唾液从嘴角不断流出，摩擦带来的快感和敏感被蹂躏的感觉迫使他哭泣。当他感觉到肉棒正要将欲望从他口中抽离，他急忙凑过去探头向前，平常里紧紧束在耳后的头发粘在脸上，连尾端都因为汗水浸透而蜷曲起来。

“操。暂停，对，就这里，大家...仔细看下各类数据。”王皓轩并拢的双腿根本夹不住他灵活的舌头……这毫无技术的口交反而带给他难言的快感，最后只听得“扑哧”一声，滚烫的热液直冲进喉咙，甚至连鼻腔都受到刺激跟着酸涩得要命。

在宋继扬无措的当口，王皓轩顺势将剩下的精液送给他一个颜射后，将那物抽了出来，突然被呛得不断干呕，又无法出声，眼中的泪水扑簌簌地落下来。

放在身体两侧的手随着吸丅舔的动作不自主地发颤，即使紧握成拳还是不受控地轻颤。碍事的衬衫衣摆被宋继扬拉起，他的表情被王皓轩看得清清楚楚，被顶到喉口时也没有丝毫不悦。

没料下一秒他双手握拳，恨恨打在桌子上：  
“你别闹！”

“？？？？？”

“继续。”王皓轩脸红红的，他真的快疯了。

他看了一眼后突然血管贲起，突然喷出了一股来，接著第二股、第三股，一股股射在桌下人酡红的脸上。

滚烫。

从他的脸肤一路滑下来，又顺着下巴滴在尖头皮鞋的鞋面，擦得锃光瓦亮的皮鞋上，滴滴答答地黏着地面。

终于抬起了头，发型凌乱到色情。

宋继扬不急不慢，始终是保持冷漠，适度撒娇的性子。他轻轻将流出来的东西通通舔了干净，这缱绻迷恋的姿态，甚至沾了些白浊，变态又极致的画面。

一丝不苟的白衬衫因刚刚跪姿绷太紧开了三颗扣子，象牙白的锁骨和前胸的隐隐红痕，让两人之间冷漠疏离的空气多了份暧昧。

4送你的，喜欢吗？

圣诞节如约而至，王皓轩承诺带着大家出国游，早早就让宋继扬出去安排了事务。

熙熙攘攘的人群中，他看到宋继扬身旁，站着一个漂亮的女孩子，亲昵地挽着他的手臂。那人微笑着对她说着情意绵绵的话，眼睛里全是那个女孩的倒影。王皓轩脑袋里一片空白，无法控制身体挪动一丝一毫。

在球场还没坐热，又瞥见宋继扬在教人打球，因为低头弯腰而露出来的胸前两点，早知道就不带他来打球了，穿着低胸衣，太吸睛了。宋继扬自己倒不以为意，认认真真抬头挺胸站在那，一本正经拿着球杆一幅无意撩骚的样子。

王皓轩恨不得马上给他推倒在台球案子上，看他还敢不敢露出那副勾引人的表情。只穿着衬衣。没想到过了一会儿，宋继扬索性脱掉了外套，只穿着那件低胸小背心。

王皓轩看着他，再看看四周向宋继扬看过来的男生，恨不得他赶快穿上外套，不要被别人看到。他一直觉得宋继扬还是很保守的。正当他纠结于宋继扬的穿着时，坐在他旁边一直穿着外套的李泊文突然解开了衣服上的纽扣，把外套也脱了下来。

“宋继扬，衣服穿好。不行就乖乖回屋里待着。”

还没几分钟，宋继扬真的穿的严严实实，长及膝盖的褐色风衣、不露半寸皮肤。皙白的手，不自觉地紧紧的抓住褐色风衣衣襟，低着头看向王皓轩向他走来，自带一股勾人的媚意。

“衬衫。”一件衣服被丢在王皓轩歹怀里。

“裤子。”又一件。

“内裤。”小布料被丢到王皓轩歹怀里，宋继扬定定的看向面前的男人，再也说不下去了，羞赧地侧脸，黑发下，白盈盈的耳垂红的仿佛要滴血，说完转身就回了套房。

“你说，现在的男孩表面上挺正经的，骨子里都挺开放啊。你这个...脸皮有点薄的猫..看起来不好调教啊。你不会来真的吧？”

“呵。跟你有关系么？有这时间，你不如想想自己为什么破产了七八次，还欠着几十个亿的外债。别跟你老爹一样，自杀了事。要跳楼你早跳楼，趁早的啊。”王皓轩烦躁的解开领带，扯开衣襟下的两颗扣子，却闷得人喘不过气。

“我的猫很金贵。和你们那些，不一样。”

这种别扭的感觉，像……恋人一样。

可自己的猫被人言语羞辱，却置气到无辜的猫头上，恼羞成怒地变着花样玩他。

王皓轩再也坐不住了，他愣了一会儿追上去，房间里找不到人影。就去会议室找，叫他的名字，也没人应，对宋继扬的疏离摸不着头脑。

宋继扬这样莫名其妙的举止，比这一副清冷，温润的样子更让人不舒服。走进会议室，看到那人瘦弱的让人怜爱的背影，王皓轩突然粗鲁地将人拉进自己，宋继扬安安静静地等着，也不说什么。

宋继扬靠在门框上，笑了笑：“我又有哪里做的不对吗，老板。”

王皓轩也觉得没哪里不对，粲然一笑，倏的将他推倒，“乖乖呆在房间不好吗？住着我的别墅，开着我豪车，我父母也见过你了。为什么要出去招惹人？”

他捏着宋继扬的下巴，用手拭去他脸上有点招人的桃花妆，还轻轻揉了揉他发红的额头，声音温柔却不容置疑的说

“送你的圣诞节礼物。”他把毛茸茸的东西扔到桌子上，差点把报告给扫到地上。

“这..什么啊...”他声音带着独有的软糯质感。他被要求高高的抬起屁股，低下腰，晃晃屁股，下身湿得一塌糊涂，尾巴上都是黏黏的水。

“换上它。”

宋继扬温顺地穿上他喜欢的情趣装，戴着兔子耳朵头饰和尾巴饰物，被各种玩弄，轻轻巧巧摆出各种诱人的姿势，可爱中又带点性感。布料又透又薄，胸前的领口开的很低，白色的一圈绒毛料子。还有木耳边的装饰，毛绒绒长尾巴尽头是肛塞的，铃铛项圈绑带两点式衣服。

前胸蝴蝶结散开，肌肤呈现白里透红的质感，还可以大面积的露出倒三角式的蝴蝶骨。撅着屁股趴在床上，头上戴着兔耳，轻薄的三角裤勾勒出宋继扬饱满的臀部，昂起的分身撑出个小帐篷，凹凸有致，性感而不艳俗。

一时间，看的王皓轩浑身的血气直接冲向下体。

那双手被原本用来套脖子的小皮扣给扣住，不得动弹，只好微微摇动屁股来抵触这些外力，满脸写着欲拒还迎，毛绒绒的兔兔尾巴被揪了出来，随着他的动作在办公桌上来回扫动。

“我精心为你准备的啊，不可以拒绝，好吗。”

“会很爽的...”王皓轩弯下腰，在他耳边轻轻补全了下半句。每个月的情事中，宋继扬对他有臣服的冲动和心理，在情难自抑的时候总喜欢在他脊椎背部留下痕迹，最喜欢他弯腰将他捞起来，手抚过战栗的身体，软得一塌糊涂，从来没有人给过的缓缓着地的感觉。

宋继扬的身体震了震，咬牙切齿地瞪了他一眼，脸上尽是羞恼或是别的因素导致的的红晕，一直观察着他的表情，笑容不减。

“老板，你真的是假正经。”

王皓轩沾了润滑油不慎耐心地扩张，欺身脱去宋继扬的内裤，露出的两条修长的腿和...粉嫩而隐秘的洞穴。尾毛推入时的刮蹭，走动时的摩擦，柔软，而又锋利，像猫一样。小尾巴尖上沾着黏糊糊的液体，迫于重量而微微下垂。穴口刚触碰到指尖，就敏感的弹了起来，颤抖着臀部，凌乱的摆动着腰肢软软蹋了下来。

王皓轩低声诱哄：“你乖，让它进去。”可眼前的人眼眶红红不发一语，像是受了极大委屈。

他凑上去亲吻人儿的唇，透明的液体在空气中拉得很长，啧啧水声更是平添一丝暧昧。宋继扬卸下防备，一心和他交缠，洞穴渐渐放松。他笑着，一举推入了尾巴。

宋继扬竟不自觉叫唤了一声，欲望太强烈了，强烈得后脊梁一阵阵发冷，更可怕的是，自己仿佛被他的手指催了眠，他居然没有停下来的想法。肛塞毛刺着进入，所有东西都卡在深处，漏不出一丁点儿，伴随着王皓轩那些不入流的骚话，缓缓地进入，轻微的震感。

“那个...啊....好了吗....”宋继扬发出痛苦的呻吟，几乎快哭出来了。他却很满意，兔尾巴像是从人儿身上长出来的一般，浑然天成，可爱得紧。毛茸茸的尾巴在红润肌肤的衬托下更显娇俏，随着人儿身体的颤抖而一阵阵抖动。

“吃进去，等下给你爽。乖。”那双湿漉漉的眼睛里，怎么也显不出凶狠来，倒是写满了叫人疼惜的柔软。

身体被一点点开发，欲望一发不可收拾，干脆放任自流，命令对方满足自己的需求。他笑了笑，站起来将他手上把玩的项圈戴在了宋继扬脖子上 。

“今天不乖了，到处撩拨。”王皓轩比想象中随意而好说话得多，以至于他将项圈戴在自己身上时根本没反应过来。

可怜的猫，毛色这么漂亮，怎么下得去手。

脖子上带着银白色的项圈，双手被反扣在身后，宋继扬动了动身体，他有一瞬间的惊慌。 

“到底...还要玩什么。” 王皓轩伸手顺了顺他的头发，项圈链接的细链在他手上缠绕。拍了拍他圆翘的屁股示意对方跟上。

“嗯...我有听话。”王皓轩看似轻轻的拍打却让本就塞着巨大肛塞的后穴忍不住收缩起来，下面不停张合流汁的小嘴，双腿间满是淫液流淌的痕迹，有些已经干涸，有些却还湿润着显然是刚刚流出不久。虽然已经习惯他的变态性癖，可暴露在会议室落地窗前的羞耻感并没有因此减少。

“抬头，勒太紧了会窒息。” 不容置疑的语气，即使看不到他的表情，也能感受到他的不可一世。王皓轩手擒住他的下颚，迫使他张开了嘴。 

“唔....” 项圈严丝合缝的环着他细白的颈子，毫无空隙的冰冷器具时刻带给他细微的窒息感。嘴里被塞进了一个球形的物体——他被王皓轩戴上了口塞。含糊不清的呜咽声从男人口中发出。 

“我知道，等下就习惯了，免得你叫的太大声了...嘘。” 

王皓轩拾起绳子用力一扯，由于惯性他被迫趴到在了地上。 

“别急，站起来。”王皓轩命令到，轻笑一声，逼近他，俯下身，在他耳边吐出一口热气，伸手调整了项圈的位置。宋继扬看到他的拇指尖小小一颗痣，苏到心底了，手轻轻绕到后面，突然传来的力量让他直接腾空砸到了地毯上。 

“小东西，还真骚啊。”王皓轩顺着大腿摸进裙底，指尖触过细滑的肌肤，再到那层薄薄的情趣内裤。

“啊...别塞进去....”他看到王皓轩将尾塞进了自己的后穴，刺激的他的眼角溢出了些泪花，很小声地求饶，讨好地用湿漉漉的脑袋去拱对方。王皓轩指引着他动作。他剧烈的喘息着，还没开始几乎要窒息了。脖子周围都是用力过度而导致项圈留下的红痕。 

“小动物，弄疼你了~真是舍不得下手啊。” 王皓轩欺身而上，舔吻着他的喉结和脖子上的红痕，一手抚摸着他的腰腹，另一只手揉捏着那还未熟透的红缨。 

“老板...老板，呜...可以开始了吗？” 对于王皓轩的啃咬和动作他抑制不住的发出了声音，吞着口塞模模糊糊的求着。 

毛茸茸的尾巴在红润肌肤的衬托下更显娇俏。在他高潮的时候，小屁股撅着高高的，那尾巴就随着他啊啊的叫床声摆着，可爱极了。精疲力尽地瘫倒在地，前端得不到释放的准许，甚至连撸动几下都是奢望。穴被这人重新塞进肛塞，扯着项圈拖了下去。

漫不经心的语气里带着几丝不易察觉的引诱。

“想要吗？嗯？”

平时那么禁欲的面孔现在全透着情欲，眼尾带着一点红，眼睛也像被蒙了层雾一样，被欲望沾湿。嘴唇湿湿软软，还带着色气的红润。

上午处理事务时冷静的声音，现在穿着扣了中间两个扣子的衬衫，露出大片白嫩的肌肤，脖子上扣着一指宽的项圈衬的脖颈越发细瘦修长，项圈内侧则是刻着王皓轩的名字。下身空无一物，衬衫下摆堪堪遮住他挺翘的臀，行走间时不时就露出腿间的春色来因为染上情欲而显得格外勾人，随着自己体内那根炙热器物的顶弄而结巴起来，还带了些忍受不住的哭腔。

“要。”

他双眼被蒙住，汗湿的发丝勾勒出桀骜的轮廓，两颊正泛着不正常的潮红。肉色薄唇微张，口里紧衔着沾有腥膻味的球，津液止不住地从嘴角滑落，情色地舔吻到锁骨，颈部磨损的皮革项圈昭示着他被迫承受的身份。

“想要吗？大声。”

手不断揉搓着小猫胸口挺立的乳尖，发情才稍微缓得到缓解，他舒服地眯了眯眼睛，但又感觉不太够，生涩又急切地转身，把另一边也凑过来想要得到抚慰。于是王皓轩一边吮吸一边揉搓。

随着手指在臀缝里的翻搅，王皓轩另一支手指也挤进了狭小的臀缝，紧缩的地方被撑开成为一个红肿的圆洞。嘴里发出半是快乐半是痛苦的复杂呻吟，在两根手指的玩弄下不再紧缩，

“我..我想要。”

宋继扬越来越兴奋，整个人软绵绵的，对待对方是百依百顺。感觉到他用硬挺起来的物件蹭着自己后，就刻意往后退一点，宋继扬果然急不可耐地又蹭过来了。手顺着他浑圆的屁股摸到他微微张开的穴口，连带着尾巴根都已经湿漉的不成样子了。

“想要吗？最后一遍。”几乎整个人都要贴上落地窗的宋继扬呜咽两声，摆着臀部就自己配合着他，舌尖蜻蜓点水地舔了下玻璃。

“想，想，我要，想要！”

冰冷的透明制具已被燃烧的肉体染上热度，兴奋地不断呵气把玻璃熏得雾蒙蒙一小片，回头可怜巴巴的望着王皓轩，项圈更添了几丝淫乱的气息，略带羞耻的牵着对方的手探向自己的腿间…

“嗯。”恍惚中，王皓轩似乎应答了一声。

“我就知道，你也喜欢。”王皓轩带着微凉的液体，毫不留情地侵略，冷酷，粗暴，像野兽一样进入。他终日里孤傲地抬着头不发一语，锐利的眼睛也总是冷漠戒备的打探着四周，甚至连面具都鲜少摘下，只有对他时才会稍稍卸下防备。

5人的本性中总是带着施虐因子

也不知何时，宋继扬渐渐开始享受并引以为乐，也许这就是moon吧。他很清楚，自己的骚浪全是展示给那一个人看的。

“啊～…受不……啊啊”宋继扬鲤鱼打挺般撅起，任他猫舌一样来回舔弄，淫液汩汩地流滴到地上形成一滩水洼。

乳头被紧身衣衬托出胸形，他主动翻过身双手抱住膝弯大张开长腿，期待着王皓轩举着那大东西粗暴的侵犯。在玻璃面上不停拨弄碾压制造快感。屁眼里的肉被谄媚的嫩肉挤来挤去，不时滚过前列腺刺激得他腰都软了。

可还不够……隔着不算厚的门板，他们不巧听到了那些集团上下的人的口舌之言。

“你说，刚毕业的大学生，就那宋什么，怎么一下子爬到特助？”

“嘁，爬床呗，瞧他那腰，那屁股，你不想上？”

“看着就好操，还是那种床下矜持保守，床上骚浪贱的种。”

“我就说，那小子一看就是个小白脸，被包养了吧，浑身婊味儿”

“你可别，那是总裁养的小情儿，一看就和咱们老板有一腿啊，你..你没听大家说吗，俩人同进同出多少次。”

“我也就一说，谁敢啊，那屁股也是贴了金的，哪能说上就上。”

“一脸冷淡，操开了肯定特骚..有那么点水平，我也提枪就干，那肯定爽死啊。”

“我上次录了音，他那叫床声...难怪老板爱不释手...等下看看能不能录到新的。”

王皓轩听到这些下流话，骂了句：“长了一张欠操的脸。”

人的本性中总是带着施虐因子。

确实好操，真想干得他两张嘴都合不上。

偶尔看他不准穿衣服一直光溜溜的，膝盖跪得红红的，中途受不了了就颤颤巍巍地站起来要跑，精液顺着两瓣微微张开的缝隙流下来，又惹得人浑身一阵火热。

王皓轩总是像饿狼一样追着他，追到后会拿手指不经意沾着流出来精液，将他整个人捞起来抱进怀里继续站着操。宋继扬索性笔直的长腿就紧紧夹住王皓轩的腰，双手环住王皓轩的脖颈，脑袋趴在王皓轩的肩膀上喘气，看起来难得有几分乖顺。

他也会偶尔被王皓轩紧紧搂进怀里安慰，手指精致的脚踝上打着圈，右手顺着小腿一路摩挲到大腿根，手指在他耻骨揉捏按压，酸麻得他的腰部不由自主地要向下坠，为了防止他身体太软掉下去还会及时托住他臀部，好看的股窝被抚摸着，两人亲密到窒息。

此时，宋继扬正被撞的啊啊直叫，两人动作太大震的桌上的几张最后的文件也掉在地上。手讨好似的在他胯和腰上舒服的滑啊滑的，王皓轩突然捞着他到处乱抓的手，狠狠咬了一口。

“不是说过，不许咬我了嘛....”宋继扬横着微怒的眸子质问，在王皓轩看来，他的脸红可不是因为愤怒。

“做个记号，免得你丢了。”舔舔后牙槽，咬着字说道。

他一双好腿是又长又直，最适合被压倒在落地窗前，将他腿抬起来大开大合操弄，视线顺着被抬起的细白的大腿滑下，就是红肿混杂着液体的私密之处，光是视觉上带来的刺激就如此令人满足。

“不，不要了！啊啊啊！！！”

当他夹着腿爽到痉挛，腿刚要并拢，被王皓轩一手拉了开来，过分的被强制着敞开下面。

他一口含住了一个红豆，另一边则用手指拨弄，宋继扬明显有感觉，小腹抽紧，隐约呻吟了一声。

“舒服？”他边问，边用牙齿轻轻在上头嗑。

“舒服”宋继扬换上粉粉白白的jk加上白色的过膝袜和露脐的上衣，像小兔兔一样趴在他腿上，双腿被分开求着各种揉…

“太瘦了，有点肉穿着更可爱。”双手捧起宋继扬挺翘的屁股，用自己前一秒再度勃硬起来的性器，在他穴口外，来回研磨。

“别揉了别揉了，又要硬了。”又被抬高两臀，屁股被恶趣味地掰开，只见那被撑到极致的殷红小口，正欢快地吞食著着性器。腰部受不住了供起来，王皓轩抓住他的脚，拼命想要压着他的双腿。引得宋继扬不断向前挺了挺身，想要逃离这潮水般的快感。

抬手握住他的脚，脚趾秀气而漂亮，被他握住後挣扎地在他的掌心蜷起来点了点，紧紧皙白脆弱的脚踝，与他整个破碎了的意识的相比，简直不堪一击。宋继扬只好被迫撅着屁股，一腿跪地，一腿绷直了想往前爬。

软的连跪都跪不稳，直接往前逃，被手指勾着不能挪动半分，拼命想要夹着腿却止不住颤抖，无力的反抗只会激发王皓轩更恶趣味的进攻。

“啊啊，我不撩了，我不玩了..我..”任由身体随着他的冲撞上下晃动。他扣住宋继扬那一节颈椎，上前用腿抵住了他的身体，一手扯着项圈，一手揽着他的腰不准他乱颤，昂着头，眼里只有商人的精明敏锐。

如捕食猎物时死死咬住其咽喉一般，用不常露出的虎牙宠爱般撕扯，性器的胀痛及肠道中已逐渐侵占上来的快感，都令宋继扬收不住生理泪水，在他正努力克制的呜咽声中，进入的性器一并施重了力道。

“啊....碰到....快一点儿...”口塞被咬到变形脱落下来，王皓轩不满的朝他前列腺那一点细细碾磨的动作。宋继扬干脆不再秉持那份生来高傲的自尊，放开了嗓子俯身而靠近的耳边喘息呻吟。他支起手臂，借力颤着身子坐起来，双腿勉强环住王皓轩的腰，抬臂绕上他脖颈靠近他。

“我..我不行了...我真的不行...”宋继扬挪动着坐在男人腿上的臀，赤裸的皮肤直接与男人的裤子接触摩擦，带出下体一片湿意。射精和穴道中前列腺所带来的快感，在又恐惧又极具快感的情况下达到了高潮，他大开的大腿内侧，软肉仍在痉挛颤抖着。

宋继扬被操的受不了了会特别小心的转过脸，讨好似的亲亲自己，希望自己能轻一点。而王皓轩却被他的举动刺激的不行，只会更卖力的顶弄起来，咬着他的嘴唇用力吮吸，含着小舌头搅弄，下面也不松懈分毫。

干的他整个身子都随着自己顶弄的频率颤动，想叫嘴唇却被堵着，只能发出“唔唔唔”的声音，眼睛跟穴内一样湿漉。

王皓轩停下了动作，抚了抚他微颤的脊背，朝两边打开他的胯骨，伸出舌尖略带韧劲地抚平他唇上的牙印，而后双手挪到那人的胯上，用力往下一按，死死靠近自己。

“喜欢吗？”他闭上眼睛，使坏一般上下磨着，尽情地感受那人与他肌肤相触，身体相连。

“喜欢...喜欢..啊啊...喜欢”略带沙哑的声音，似乎在抗拒，又似乎在迎合。

用那还插在里头的、半软半硬的阳根重重顶了他一下，宋继扬还敏感着，腹内一股股酥麻乱涌，握紧了他的腰，缓缓地抽送，他紧紧抱着他屁股，几乎全身的重量都集中在那处连接的地方。他咬着下唇，对着身下人一次又一次的撞击。

阳根抽送的速度越来越快，混合着体液的挤压声，肉体的拍打声，宋继扬腰际一下完全麻了，半痛苦半沉醉的呻吟声，还有自己贪婪痴醉的低吼，安静的会议室充斥着情欲的味道。

“啊！啊……”宋继扬感觉自己快要破碎了，前面高高立着无人问津，渗着透明的液体，胀痛不已，断断续续的呻吟从喉中溢出。随即腾出手来，迅速地套弄起来，仰起头深喘了几口，迷离地双眼望著屋顶，有一瞬的失神。

“不怕被录音吗，传到公司内网上，嗯？”王皓轩缓缓抽了出来，看着他咬紧了手背，捂不住屁股就捂着脸，耳尖立马红了个遍。被吃干抹净之后，他浑身上下轻飘飘的，乖巧的贴过去抱抱他，趴在怀里一边索吻一边擦汗。

“等下选一辆车，以后送你回家。”

戴上可爱的兔耳朵，凑到他面前，轻轻蹭蹭，纤细的脚腕上系着一根红绳，风吹过，红绳上的铃铛丁丁玲玲地摇。只在膝盖上的兔毛短裙，轻轻解开王皓轩的银白色衬衫，慢慢舔舐着他锁骨，害羞地用腿蹭着，露出纤细白嫩的大长腿，翘起屁股，轻轻朝他晃晃。

王皓轩事后嘴角上扬成一个好看的弧度，午后的阳光倾倒在他脸上，五官仿佛被柔化般温柔得不可思议。

他踱步至玻璃门前，重新系好领带，特意放轻了脚步，停下了嘴里的曲调。出门就遇到了几个合作伙伴，一脸玩味的盯着他打趣。字里行间满是下流：

“你那小东西，果真是极品，兄弟几个听着真的..难受。”

“不错啊，眼光真行，王...什么时候玩腻了，借我玩玩。”

“其他的可以，这个不行。我们订婚了。”王皓轩在看到对方斯文的笑容时，攥紧拳头，走近，居高临下地看着他们。

他手上打开一个盒子，像孩子一样笑了，慢慢打开，小盒子里面放的是一个钻石戒指。

其中，这枚戒指被他小心翼翼举起来，上面纹的是个“扬”字。

END.


End file.
